<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bite of a Blade by multifacetedfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916405">The Bite of a Blade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl'>multifacetedfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Try This At Home, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt Has No Gag Reflex, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mostly Pwp, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Whump, in essence, no beta we die like renfri, soft, sword porn, the boys go hard and then soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another close call during a hunt, Geralt feels that Jaskier needs some swordplay lessons if he insists on joining him (and it wouldn’t hurt to teach him how to handle a blade either).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bite of a Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>how did i get here... ah well, i had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it </p>
<p>inspired with heavy input from the geraskier server, we're all living our best lives honestly</p>
<p>Check out my other fics for more Geraskier fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__________________________-------------------------------------___________________________</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “This is gonna be one for the history books, I can feel it.” Jaskier stumbled over a dip in the path, as the two made their way back to the camp. The Witcher next to him was still dripping with monster blood, and Jaskier dripped in the dirty swamp water he was almost taken under in.  </p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing special about the hunt today. They had arrived at the town, saw the ad for a monster to be killed and set off to kill it. And like usual, Geralt had growled at Jaskier to stay put while he went to complete the job. Jaskier reluctantly agreed, and sent his Witcher off with a kiss for luck and a threat to make it back to him or else. Geralt thought he had agreed too easily, but he tried not to look a gift horse in the mouth as he made his way through the forest. The smell of the monster got stronger as he approached the water, and Geralt downed his potions to ready himself for the fight. As the potions started affecting his system, a scent stronger than the stench of the creatures hit his senses: jasmine and ink- <em> Jaskier </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The instinctual response took over, and Geralt’s main priority became getting Jaskier out, now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt turned in a circle, looking for the bright blue of his bard’s clothing. The monster became a background thought as Jaskier flooded Geralt’s senses. As suddenly as Jaskier’s scent had appeared, it vanished, and a violent splash came from the direction of the swamp. Geralt whipped around to see long tentacles dipping under the water that was bubbling furiously. A flash of pale blue in the water confirmed his fears, Jaskier was here, Jaskier was in danger, Jaskier was in so. much. Trouble. With a roar that drowned out the monster’s own cries, Geralt slashed his silver sword through its body, and with another motion, blasted it into the depths of the water. Geralt threw down his sword and leapt into the murky darkness, looking only for the best trouble in his life. In the water, Geralt saw a pale wrist limply settling towards the bottom of the bed, and he dove forward, grasping Jaskier’s hand and pulling him towards the surface. Geralt broke through the water with a rough gasp, but there was nothing from Jaskier. He threw the bard onto the bank as he hauled himself out of the water, and quickly straddled him. Grabbing his leather gloves with his teeth, the Witcher pulled them off to feel for Jaskier’s pulse; weak and thready, but there. Two strong pumps against his chest and Jaskier was turned to the side, coughing up the dirty water. </p>
<p>            “Geralt-” he started, but the older man simply grabbed the bard, carried him decently far away from the water, and told him to stay in a voice that rendered no arguments. By the time that Geralt came back to where he had left Jaskier, the head of the monster held in his grip, the bard had caught his breath, and was shivering lightly in the breeze of the afternoon. </p>
<p>            “That was unnecessarily exciting, wasn’t it?”  Jaskier stood up, still dripping. “My notebook is utterly soaked, I’m going to have to rewrite <em> days </em> worth of notes, an absolute pity!” Geralt wordlessly strode past him, and Jaskier followed behind him, still complaining. </p>
<p>            “This entire outfit is going to need some heavy fixing up. Did you know Geralt, since I started following you around, my laundress has started demanding a higher rate? Completely unfair, and I’ve told her as such, but she’s a rock when it comes to negotiation, and I don’t trust anyone else with my wardrobe, that woman works wonders. Still, today wasn’t a complete waste, the first hand experience will add a magical touch of authenticity to this song that should guarantee rave reviews. Just you wait my darling, even <em> you </em> will be singing along to this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Witcher threw down the decapitated head, then began stripping out of his filthy armor. Jaskier, who had planned to do the same, stopped to admire the view that was slowly revealed to him. He leaned on Roach, where he had headed to get his change of clothes. A low whistle sounded across the camp, and Geralt looked up sharply,</p>
<p>          “Don’t mind me, sweetheart. You just take your time there.” Jaskier smirked. Geralt just glared harder at the head of the monster, and aimed a careful <em> igni </em> at the pile of his leathers, drying them immediately. Another, stronger, started a fire in the middle of the camp. Geralt walked past Jaskier and grumbled, “I’ll be back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier watched Geralt grab his hunting knife before disappearing into the thick woods around them, and he pouted at the Witcher’s retreating back. </p>
<p>          “Could have dried me off too, but no, leave the bard here to freeze.” </p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the Geralt returned, four rabbits, already skinned and ready to roast slung over his shoulder, Jaskier had changed into the other, less frivolous outfit he kept in Roach’s saddlebags. His earlier outfit was laid out next to the fire, and his head was bent over a new notebook. Pages from the ruined one scattered the bedroll around him, and he was hard at work deciphering the watered out notes. It was still early, but the two of them often spent the day after an untaxing hunt in the woods. Geralt used the time to wind down, and Jaskier would lounge with him, composing and strumming in the quiet of the forest. In times like that, Geralt never complained about Jaskier’s “noise”, and the two would sit in comfortable silence for hours, or until Geralt felt like he had relaxed enough to return to town. Often though, Jaskier would crawl into Geralt’s space, inching closer until Geralt felt comfortable enough to grasp him and pull him close, and the two would find comfort in the closeness of each other’s bodies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today found Jaskier wrapping up vaguely legible pages in a leather pouch and tucking them away. He sat against a log, holding his lute in his hands, legs spread comfortably. Geralt had a bottle of sword oil open on the ground next to him, and was meticulously working his blade. He rubbed the oil across the flat of the blade, and used a clean cloth to get rid of the dirt and blood that had collected on the handle. Unwrapping the leather that solidified the grip of the handle, Geralt cleaned the smooth hilt below that as well. The gentle strumming of a lute had accompanied Geralt’s ritual, but as he put down the weapon onto a clean rag, the music came to an end, and he found himself with a lapful of grinning bard. The Witcher looked into the blue eyes of the man that held his heart in his hands, and felt him shift purposefully where he was sitting, and made up his mind. </p>
<p>          “What are you thinking about darling? Back with me now?” Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, tangling in the knots, but soft nonetheless. Geralt had been reminded by Jaskier more than once that he wasn’t a mind reader, and that verbal communication was necessary, but Geralt couldn’t find the words he needed right now. </p>
<p>          “Do you trust me?” The hands in his hair stilled, and Geralt froze, suddenly afraid of a misstep. </p>
<p>          “<em>Geralt. </em> Yes, always. Have I given you reason to doubt me?” Geralt hummed and pulled Jaskier back towards him. He pressed his lips to Jaskier’s, and a sigh escaped Jaskier’s lips as he almost melted into Geralt’s arms. Suddenly, Geralt stood, carrying Jaskier with him. He walked them over to the bedroll Jaskier had been sitting on, and knelt on the fabric, never once separating from his partner. When he finally pulled away from Jaskier, the bard was breathing hard and heavy, and his eyes were heavy-lidded as he stared at Geralt in the soft light of the late afternoon. </p>
<p>          “Stay.” Geralt growled, and Jaskier just nodded mutely, falling back onto the bedroll, already excited for what he knew was going to happen. Geralt dug in their bags for the oil that they had procured to make sure that no one was hurting more than they had to, and turned back towards Jaskier. As he caught sight of Jaskier’s clothes from earlier in the day, drying out after their unplanned dip in the water, Geralt picked up one more thing before he returned to his waiting Jaskier. Geralt knelt over Jaskier, running strong hands down his sides. Gently, he untucked the light shirt from Jaskier’s trousers, and unlaced what fabric was left between him and his goal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier’s cock was more than half hard already, but Geralt started by pressing his lips to Jaskier’s hip instead. Soft kisses interspersed with sharp bites left the man beneath him breathing intensely, moans occasionally interrupting the silence of the forest. Geralt ran his tongue over each mark that he left scattered across Jaskiers hips; the light breeze that blew over the wetness caused a shiver to run up Jaskier’s spine. When Jaskier felt teeth scrape right above his dick, he whined and arched almost off the ground, if not for a strong arm that kept him pinned to the ground. A sharp bite to the inside of his thigh shot lightning through his spine, and Jaskier felt himself melt under Geralt’s ministrations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt watched as Jaskier shifted under him, restless and wanting. His chest heaved up and down and a heavy flush reddened his face. A light sweat had broken over his skin, and Geralt reached up to relieve him of his shirt, before deciding to do away with Jaskier’s pants as well. He looked down at his bard, completely divested of any article of clothing, arms strewn over his head, legs spread invitingly, skin glowing with sweat and anticipation. The beautiful sight was marred only by the bruise that was beginning to form around Jaskier’s chest, where the tentacles had taken hold of and pulled him under the waters. Geralt sighed deeply, and bent over Jaskier, one knee between his legs, mouth just above where Geralt knew Jaskier was desperate for attention.</p>
<p>          “You could have been killed today.” Geralt seemed to find his words all at once. “I told you to stay back, that it was dangerous, and you followed me anyway. What would have happened if I had gotten there any later? If I hadn’t been able to pull you out in time?” He looked up at Jaskier, who was now blinking dumbly at him, brain still hazy and slow from the high Geralt had chased him to.</p>
<p>          “I- uh. You were there. Nothing happened. Won’t do it again.” Jaskier was making excuses, and Geralt huffed a breath from where he was angled. Jaskier shuddered again.</p>
<p>          “And what about next time? How can I be sure that you’ll listen? You ought to be able to defend yourself. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in swordplay. ” Geralt growled the last words, and the vibration pressed into Jaskier’s dick. He whined, high and pitchy, again, and nodded thoughtlessly.</p>
<p>          “Yes, anything, please Geralt. I promise, no more. Please.” Geralt grinned, feral and wide, before he opened his mouth and swallowed down Jaskier. The bard keened and thrusted his hips upward, but Geralt kept him still, taking him in to the root. With a negligible gag-reflex and enhanced lung capacity, it was easy for the Witcher to sit there, Jaskier’s cock buried in his throat, occasionally swallowing around it. Each time he moved his throat, Jaskier let out a desperate cry, and Geralt savored the sound. A couple minutes later, right as he felt Jaskier’s body tensing and ready, Geralt pulled off of him, to the sound of a broken moan above him. He spared a glance at Jaskier, who was staring down, unfocused eyes on Geralt. The witcher snorted at the slightly incapacitated visage of his partner, and coated his fingers thoroughly in the oil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went back to the dick in front of him, just licking it lightly, nothing special, and watched in amusement as it twitched back and forth, already leaking heavily. When his finger breached Jaskier’s hole, the man under him cried out as he unerringly sought out the point inside him that would drive him insane. </p>
<p>          “Geralt please- more! I need- ah! Geralt!” Jaskier was crying out beneath him, and Geralt acquiesced, working a second finger in besides the first. He scissored his fingers inside Jaskier, pulling gently at the rim, adding a third, watching his bard crumble in his hands. With each tug of his fingers, Jaskier let out a soft moan, tensing and relaxing his body in waves. When he judged Jaskier open enough for what he wanted to do next, he pulled out his fingers, and Jaskier made an almost mournful sound, stretching an arm out to keep Geralt where he was. Geralt looked into the blue of Jaskier’s eyes, almost invisible around the blown out ring of his pupil, and leaned down to kiss him, softly at first, then turning it into something that stole the breath right out of Jaskier’s lungs. He left the bard breathing heavy and shaking a bit, and turned back to make sure that he had enough oil applied, careful as ever that he didn’t hurt the man that put so much trust in him.</p>
<p>          “Do you want me to teach you a lesson?” Jaskier moaned thickly and nodded. It wasn’t enough for Geralt, however. He raised the tip to Jaskier’s entrance and asked again,  “Do you want me to teach you how to use a sword, Jaskier? Yes or no? Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>          “YES! Please, yes, Geralt just do it, please!” Geralt got the answer he wanted, and pushed into Jaskier. The flared head of the handle slowed down the momentum of the motion, but Geralt watched as Jaskier went almost boneless for a second, letting the base pass through. As the cold metal hilt of Geralt’s sword penetrated into the heat of Jaskier’s body, the man <em> screamed </em>into silence of the forest, eyes rolling into his head, body tensing at the pressure and temperature deep inside him. </p>
<p>          “Lesson number one, Jaskier,” Geralt growled as he held Jaskier’s body down with one hand, and the sword in his other, “Never be afraid to back away if you need to.” The statement was a reminder for both of them, of the safewords and rules they had established long ago, to keep them both safe. </p>
<p>          “Don’t stop Geralt, please for the love of the gods- AH!” Jaskier’s pleas broke off as Geralt moved the handle of his sword inside him, angling for that perfect spot. As Geralt moved almost purposely around it, never quite hitting home, Jaskier starting babbling,</p>
<p>          “Please Geralt, I need it. I need you, please just touch me, anything!” Geralt knew that Jaskier’s patience was wearing thin. With two ruined orgasms already running through him, it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge this last time, and while Jaskier could usually recover pretty quickly, he didn’t think that would be the case today.</p>
<p>          “Lesson number two, Jaskier. Don’t ever let the sword fall.” Geralt slid his hand down and away from Jaskier’s body, while still keeping a grip on the blade, but Jaskier, lost in his pleasure, couldn’t know that. He clenched tightly around the metal still in his body, desperate not to lose the connection. “How’s the grip feel?” Jaskier panted heavily, but answered, </p>
<p>          “Good, so good! Geralt- it’s ah! It’s so cold and stiff in my ass Geralt PLEASE! Geralt -hah, oh, please, please, please-!” Jaskier’s cries were cut off as Geralt started pulling the hilt out of Jaskier, much to his dismay. “No, please Geralt! It’s such a good grip, I can hold it, I can take it! Geralt, ple-AH!”</p>
<p>          “Lesson three, Jaskier.” Geralt looked over Jaskier, eyes filled with tears of frustration and overwhelming pleasure, body bared to the elements and Geralt, naked save the bruises from the events of the morning and that Geralt had left on him. Geralt’s sword, the symbol of his profession and strength, sticking out of Jaskier, his partner in life and love and everything else. The sight alone had Geralt’s pant tightening uncomfortably, and he knew that he wouldn’t be long in coming either. </p>
<p>          “Lesson three,” he repeated, conducting the final measures of his masterpiece, “When I say don’t follow me, don’t follow me.” The directive was accompanied by Geralt grinding the rounded metal into Jaskier’s core, and Jaskier could only keen in response. “When I say stay away, you stay away.” Again, Geralt <em> pushed </em> deep into Jaskier, aiming for that one perfect spot, and Jaskier cried out loudly. This time, Geralt didn’t stop, and kept driving the handle of his sword into Jaskier, strong and straight, unrelenting in its motion. The metal had warmed by now, heated in the blazing fire of Jaskier’s body, but the sword was still devastating to Jaskier. Geralt, who had trained for years so he could effectively slice, slash, kill, <em> destroy </em> whatever was on the other end of the sword, now used the infallible control over his sword to drive it deep into Jaskier, hitting his goal every time, leaving the man drooling and ready to burst. With one final push, Geralt stopped all motion, quickly using his knee to balance the blade of his sword as he instead gripped the base of Jaskier’s cock, which was dripping pre-cum heavily, and darker than Geralt had ever seen it. He leaned up next to Jaskier, who was fully sobbing now, and growled, rough, against his ear, “And when I say don’t come; You. Don’t. Come.” Jaskier’s body arched as he tried to find release one more time, but could do nothing more than whine, hands clutching at the arm Geralt had wrapped around them, but never pushing away. The two lay there, breathing heavily for what seemed like an eternity, and Jaskier finally found his voice, </p>
<p>          “Please Geralt, I’m sorry, never again, won’t, promise, please, just let me come, I’ll listen, anything you want, whatever you say, Geralt, please, please, please, please, please!” Geralt finally took mercy, and let go of Jaskier, reaching down again to grab the sword. He pushed in, one last time, like an arrow straight to the center of Jaskier, and said, “Now.” Jaskier <em> wailed </em>, coming in thick white spurts across his body, eyes rolling back into his head, body stiffening. Just as quickly his body entirely relaxed and Geralt looked up to see Jaskier’s panting chest, the hair on his chest covered in his own cum, and Geralt growled, once, before he too slumped over Jaskier’s exhausted form.</p>
<p>          “Ger- love, you.” A tired proclamation came from the man trapped under him, and Geralt smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Jaskier’s once, twice, and then moved to cover his entire face in soft affection. Jaskier giggled softly, marveling at the side of Geralt that he rarely got to see, but the movement shifted the sword still pressed inside him, and he winced. </p>
<p>          “Geralt, darling, the sword.” Geralt froze with a guilty look on his face, before he carefully extracted the sword from Jaskier, trying not to jostle him any further. He threw the sword to the side, it had been cleaned once today, it would be cleaned again. He left Jaskier on the bedroll and wetted a clean cloth in warm water from the pot on the fire, before coming back and gently wiping Jaskier down. His actions were interspersed with soft kisses pressed to the areas he was cleaning, and Jaskier felt himself liquefy in the waves of love that were pouring over him. His eyes slipped closed under Geralt’s attention, and when he felt himself being lifted and placed onto the second bedroll, he whined, missing the heat from Geralt’s body already. He felt Geralt’s chuckles through his body, the rest of his senses still slightly slow, and then a strong body wrapped around his. He gripped the arm around him, pulling and pushing closer to his satisfaction. When he finally settled down, he felt lips on his neck. </p>
<p>          “I love you, Jaskier. I can’t stand it when you get hurt.” Geralt tightened his hold, memories of the morning still running through his head. </p>
<p>          “I’m sorry Geralt, I’ll try to be more careful next time.” Geralt didn’t miss the vague wording of the statement, no promises to stay away or avoid danger. It would do for now, but Geralt would have to reinforce his lessons in the future. Right now, he just held his bard close, and breathed him in, the soft sounds of early evening in the forest lulling them both into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, please comment, kudos, bookmark, tell a friend!</p>
<p>(if you didn't, lmk anyways I love to improve!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>